To Somehow Fall In Love With Each Other Despite Politics
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: They had gotten married with the idea of never falling in love with each other, and yet they both loved what they'd become together. *Nyo!Portugal.* *Deanon from the Hetalia Kink Meme over on Dreamwidth.*


She stood tall, her gown drowning the whole room, and Antonio couldn't help but stare as for a moment; she was not a nation, just human, before they pushed the difficulties of the world on their shoulders.

Portugal smiled back at him, looking more than a little sassy despite the fact that she was technically getting married: the paperwork came after the vows.

She stepped closer, and Antonio's breath still hadn't quite returned since he'd first laid eyes on her today.

"Portugal," Antonio took a deep breath watching the way she held his gaze, fearless greens prickling his veins, "Are you ready?" It was stupid or at least felt that way for Spain to be standing here saying these words that don't mean much in the long scheme of things.

"Don't I have to be?" Her voice rose as she reprimanded him for the stupid question though she obviously wasn't angry.

"Yeah, I know." Antonio stared and walked carefully with her to the front of the room and prepared to say his vows that didn't quite fit with his childhood friend, his 'sister' as they'd long since figured that they were.

* * *

Antonio wondered why this felt so different as he took her hand and led her to the stable, fingers carefully intertwined.

Portugal turned to face him with a wide and rebellious smirk as she prepared to take her horse out for a ride.

Antonio carefully threaded his fingers through the dark green dress that his wife was still wearing from earlier in the day where they balanced social meetings and perusing through laws and other political matters together for their country as it had became when they'd married.

Portugal wasn't supposed to sneak out to the stables to ride a horse; she was to be a lady, but Antonio caved at the way she looked at him whenever her eyes glinted in desire to rush off to do something that she wasn't supposed to do.

He helped pull her up onto the horse with the practiced ease of having done this many times before.

"Do you think that we'll be able to bring back game?" She smirked as they hurried far and far away from the stables side by side in their horses.

"Probably not." Spain leaned forward, green eyes drawn to his wife, the woman that was currently breaking their political rules and looking forward to breaking much more.

"Do you think that I'd let them see me bring it back?" Her eyes glinted a dark green as she carefully pulled her bow out of the hiding place in her corset that she'd carefully laid it in when she was getting dressed this morning while the maids had their backs to her.

"No." Spain nearly giggled as he relaxed, just watching her; he knew that she was in a better mood than most days. She'd gotten out of the palace which was all that she wanted to be truly relaxed and happy.

He couldn't help later on when they stopped their horses, placing his hand on her back, and whispered for her to watch out.

There was a herd of deer not far off that Portugal had to slay the largest buck in the group; her eyes narrowed, and she bit her lip as she carefully aimed and finally pulled the bow back and watched the arrow as it shot the deer perfectly in the heart.

The buck ran off, but they'd already started riding fast behind the deer, knowing that it wouldn't be long until they caught up to the deer just as it fell over.

Portugal stopped her horse and hopped down, already pulling out her knife and cutting the meat off the bone and nonchalantly wrapped up the deer's insides and desirable meat into her green dress not minding at all that it was getting stained red or that she'd be in so much trouble if anyone so much as caught her.

Spain had hopped down and started helping her pile up the parts of the carcass that she'd cut from the deer.

Blood clung to her husband's fingers though he only laughed when she turned and teased him; he didn't dare help her climb on her horse, knowing that she could hop on her horse just fine and knowing that he didn't want to mess up her dress further and deal with the wrath of their shared politicians.

Spain carefully guided his horse to follow hers as she sped away, eager to sneak the game into their room and eventually bring it to the chefs that often wouldn't tell anyone anything if they had fresh meat to work with.

* * *

She laughed when Spain turned his green eyes on to her and tried to flirt with her.

Portugal tossed her head back, brown curls bounced around widely, and teased him back, "Don't you think that we've came far past such formalities?"  
His eyes flickered towards her mouth after the gentle way the sparkle in her eyes made his heart leap.

Spain brushed her back and gingerly kissed her lips, treasuring the way that it went widely out of hand and had them jumping apart for just a second to scoot away from the fancy room for just another kiss and to get away from all of the eyes that were always on them despite their level of authority or perhaps because of it.

* * *

Portugal spent her days sneaking out whenever her husband was gone for some important business matter or finding some way to entertain herself despite the fact that most of the things that she'd be able to do here were boring.

She missed her husband on those days extremely though she'd never admit it even if people were willing to listen about it.

Her heart felt like just a little bit lonely whenever her husband couldn't be here to tease and to laugh with and to sneak off with despite knowing that she wasn't the only one that her husband had to love; she loved him anyway.

Portugal was pretty sure that he loved her back though they had never intended to actually fall in love when it had become time for their marriage vows and for their political union.

She sighed; her long dark brown hair was carefully pulled up and out of her face today though that just meant that she had nowhere to hide and that she had to deal with all of these important political deals that involved meeting other countries and pretending to even tolerate them for her husband's sake and for the Iberian Union's sake.

Portugal couldn't wait for the day to be over and for her husband to return home to her for stolen kisses and secret, hunting outings.


End file.
